


Unseen Soul

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Paranormal, Revenge, Romance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Riley is a human girl, and she lives a normal life as normal as it can get. She wished that she wouldn’t have to live the way she did and that her life would change. Until the day of her 18th birthday comes. It’s the best day of her life and maybe perhaps… the end of it… She’s betrayed by her boyfriend. Her soul roams around on Earth, having forgotten about her life.That is until she met a certain boy, a living boy who can actually see her.
Relationships: Riley/Kahlen





	Unseen Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This here is an original oneshot story of mine. Enjoy reading fellow writers! I would appreciate comments, as those always make my day.

Riley smiled, gazing upon the large crowd of people bidding her happy birthday, and leaving piles of presents for her on the long table. They were underneath a pavilion at the park just across the street from her home. She couldn’t believe it, everything was perfect. The sky was crystal clear, and the pond glimmered in the sunlight.

“Happy birthday, Riley.” She lifted her gaze to meet cerulean blue eyes. Kahlen. She could identify him just by those blue-colored irises. They always reminded her of the ocean, mesmerizing her into another world.

“Thanks, Kahlen,” she beamed, reaching over to hug her best friend. They had been childhood friends ever since she could remember. She lingered into the hug for a moment longer, that was until she spotted him. Jason, her boyfriend. The black-haired man had always been the jealous and aggressive type, sometimes even taking it beyond. His gaze met hers from among the crowd as Riley felt herself panicking. She released Kahlen, allowing him to disappear into the crowd as Jason sauntered over towards her. He almost looked as if he was ready to kill someone. “My best friend was just wishing me a happy birthday,” she said, in hopes to calm whatever fury was unraveling in Jason’s mind. She always knew that Jason was a bit threatening, but she didn’t think that this could happen on her birthday of all places. He said nothing, merely grasping her arm tightly that it was almost painful.

“Where are we going?” She asked, noticing how they moved away from the pavilion.

“Someplace private,” he responded, taking her underneath the shade of an oak tree. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Jason combed his fingers through his black hair. He reached out to maintain a grip on both of her wrists.

“Jason?” She could feel her heart begin to hammer in her chest as his hand tightened painfully. He began to chuckle darkly, much to the girl’s confusion. “What are you doing?” She demanded.

“You really are stupid,” Jason glowered at her. His face darkened, twisting his arm behind himself.

“W-what?” She could feel herself choking on her own words. “What are you saying?”

“This is for never listening to me. I never loved you.” And those four words shattered her heart, it felt like someone stabbed her. Wait…. _stab_? Riley suddenly felt something pierce her chest and all she felt was excruciating pain. She gazed down finding a blade poking into her chest, and Jason’s fingers were wrapped around the hilt. Gurgling as blood began to spread soaking her white blouse, she could see Jason’s sly expression. The blade twisted as Riley gasped in pain. Blood was oozing everywhere, and she couldn’t stop it.

Her body was burning like she was on fire and blood was gushing out nonstop. The next thing she knew her head slammed against the bark of the tree and her body fell. Her ears were buzzing, and she found herself lying on the ground, the blade sticking out from her chest, blood pooling around her. She could feel life draining out of her, fading before her eyes. Riley’s vision was encased in darkness. She felt nothing but emptiness. It was cold. She could no longer feel, breathe, see, or hear anything, not even her own heartbeat. There was nothing but silence. Then the darkness stirred, voices buzzing. _What was going on?_

“She’s dead!” There was the sound of sobbing, and sirens blaring loudly. Riley didn’t understand what was happening. Her mind was completely blank. The sobbing sounded like agonized wailing. It was then the darkness faded. She lifted her head gazing around noticing people surrounding her. There was a body laying at her feet, the girl had blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and laid lifeless. Someone covered the body with a white cloth. Riley turned, noticing a man and woman sobbing, along with a little girl and black-haired guy standing there. The people moved in a frenzy, toward a truck where the body had been hauled.

She gasped feeling a shiver as someone ran straight through her. It was then realization struck her. That body, it was her! She was dead. Turning her head, Riley could see other forms moving around. They looked like souls, floating off towards the sky. She didn’t follow them, she decided to follow the truck that sped down the road. It was weird watching everything unfurl. Nobody could hear nor see her. She watched how her body was sent to a funeral. It wasn’t long before she found herself staring at a tombstone that read: **_In Loving Memory of Riley Jensen, June 18, 1999 - June 18, 2018_**

The fact that she was murdered on her 19th birthday by her own boyfriend couldn’t be any more upsetting. “N-no…” tears streamed down her cheeks as fell down against the grass, burying her face into her knees and began to sob. Why did this have to happen to her of all people? Images of Jason’s erratic behavior began to flash through her mind. It was like her memories came flooding back all at once. All those times, she missed how destructive he was. The first time when he got into a fight with these other guys, him threatening her when she told him that she was too busy to hang out during the weekend. The fact that he was controlling of his ex, who disappeared one day. Not to mention the way he tried to dictate her all to himself. All these signs, she failed to heed.

“R-Riley..?” She froze gazing up to find a brown-haired boy staring at her in immense stupefaction. Kahlen, she could recognize her best friend anywhere. “No it can’t be…you’re dead…” He slapped his face several times. “I’m have to be hallucinating.” He reached a hand as passed through her. This only alarmed him further, causing him to scramble away.

“You can see me?” Riley blinked, slowly standing up as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Y-yeah?.... I can see you…” Kahlen sputtered, back pressing against a tree. The fact that someone living could see her was peculiar enough, but then an idea occurred through her mind. She couldn’t move on like this, she needed to get back at Jason for what he had done.

“I need your help,” she crouched down in front of him. When he said nothing, she continued, “Jason was the one who killed me.”

“He murdered you?” Kahlen’s eyes were wide as saucers.

Riley nodded her head sadly at this. “And I’m going to need your help to get back at him.”

“What do I have to do?” She noticed Kahlen slowly beginning to relax. She was glad that he was finally realizing that it was her, and that he didn’t need to be afraid.

“I’m going to recover the blade that he used to stab me. In order to retrieve evidence of his fingerprint and you’ll hand it to the police.” She knew all too well that going to the police herself wouldn’t work out. Kahlen nodded his head in affirmation, as she floated away. The blade that killed her was probably somewhere in Jason’s home. He must’ve hidden it. “Here it goes.” She hovered across the street to her ex boyfriend’s house.

It was perfect Jason wouldn’t be able to see nor hear her. The house was still dark as she remembered. Today would be the perfect day to avenge herself. She concentrated as she phased herself through the door. Floating up into his room she glided over towards a messy pile of gunky clothes. It didn’t take long for her to finally find what she was looking for, the blade. The door was brushed ajar as Jason entered his room. Riley watched silently hoping he wouldn’t see her like Kahlen could. “Time to devise my next plan,” she whispered, watching him walk further into his room, snapping her fingers as all the lights went out in a flash.

“Stupid lights…” he tried the light switch on the wall and yet nothing happened. “Great, the power is out.” Picking up a flashlight from the corner of his room he turned it on just as his bedroom door slammed shut. “What?” He blinked in confusion. Nobody was home except him, and he didn’t close the door. Riley began to concentrate, focusing as much as she could. She wanted him to hear her.

“Hello, Jason..” Jason’s eyes widened in fright as Riley smirked. It worked! Lifting her hand, she made the blade hover in the air.

“YOU!” Jason growled, he picked up his flashlight hurling it at Riley. It passed through her smashing against the wall.

Riley surged forward seeing fear written across his face as she flung the blade at him. It did the trick. Jason ran out of his room screaming at the top of his lungs. Riley chuckled, satisfied that she could at least frighten him. It’s not every day the person you kill comes to haunt you. Floating out from the roof, she wasted no time in heading back towards the direction of Kahlen’s house. “Here you go,” Riley handed Kahlen the blade wrapped with a cloth, as she appeared behind him. He jumped, startled for a moment.

“Great I’ll take this to the police and tell them I think I found something to do with Riley’s death.” The blade was taken to a lab for DNA and fingerprint analysis as Kahlen had to convince the officers to further investigate this weapon. When the two of them left the building, police cars could be seen surrounding Jason’s house. The police officers broke into the house, arresting a traumatized Jason.

Riley couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. She then sighed as she trudged in the direction of the cemetery. Kneeling down beside her tombstone she read the inscription of the words. If only she was still alive. Though nothing could be done to change that, she didn’t necessarily need to roam here anymore. The truth was out now, and she could finally be at peace.

“Hey,” turning her head she noticed Kahlen standing there.

“Thank you for everything,” Riley smiled the best she could. “Now they know the truth.”

“You’re welcome,” he bent himself over, sitting down beside her. “What are you going to do now?”

“I can finally move on,” Riley turned her gaze to the sky. A pillar of light descended upon her. Turning around, she hugged Kahlen, even though she knew that he could not feel her. Her best friend returned the hug as promptly as he could, smiling. Riley placed a hand onto his cheek, “thank you,” she said before she began to float away. Kahlen watched as her spirit began to disperse among the resplendent light. She had finally moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story!


End file.
